


Told you so

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonus Challenge #1 at Mating_Games on LJ

"What about this one?"

Stiles took the file John held out to him and glanced over the report quickly while taking a large bite of his cereal.

"Nah, not one of our kinda files," he mumbled around a mouthful of Corn Pops.

"Really? I thought for sure it was," John pressed.

"I swear, not one of ours."

John hummed, unconvinced, but took the file back.

***

"Hey, man."

Stiles nodded at Scott as his friend approached him in the hall.

"Wanna look over the physics before cl--what?" Stiles caught Scott's look and was immediately concerned.

"Your dad brought a casefile to me, asked me to look it over," Scott said.

"Yeah?"

"Said you dismissed it."

"If it's the one I'm thinking of I didn't think it was something in our line of... work," Stiles replied with a shrug.

"That's what I told him, but I don't think he was convinced."

"You should know by now that the Stilinski men aren't easily dissuaded, Scotty," Stiles said with a grin.

"That doesn't worry you?"

"He'll look into it, it'll turn out to be a little old lady with a loud chihuahua like it looks and it'll be over with."

***

Stiles cleared the last step to Derek's floor and stopped short so quickly he almost tipped backwards again.

"Dad?"

John looked guilty for a split second. "Hey son."

Stiles cocked his head. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I asked Derek to help me look into that file that you and Scott passed on," John replied.

"Third time a charm?"

"Actually, yes. Derek said he'd talk to you two, see if you'd think about looking into it."

"Dad, I promise you, it's _nothing_!"

"Look into it and bring me proof of that, then!"

"Fine! And then will you drop it?"

"Gladly."

***

"Calling to gloat that you were right?" John answered his phone without usual pleasantries.

"Actually, you were right," Stiles replied from the other end of the call, voice low.

"Stiles? Why are you whispering?"

"Uh, well--" Stiles was cut off by a loud, eardrum-shattering roar, then a crunching bang and finally silence.

_"Stiles!"_

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What the hell was that?" John asked, immediately reaching for his gun and keys on the kitchen counter.

"Not a little old lady with a loud chihuahua. Derek and Scott took care of her. Um, you might want to come up with a cover story cause--ew. Um, Hopefully no one's seen her in a while cause she's mummifying fast."

John sighed. "I'll get on it. Just... be safe."

"Thanks dad," Stiles replied.

"Oh, and son? Told you so."


End file.
